


Her and the Sea

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Having Faith, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Laughter, Nervousness, Ocean, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was a perfect swimming hole, the seashells, glistening waters, and the ocean spray.
Relationships: Kahono/Noelle Silva
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February, IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Her and the Sea

"Come on, Noelle! The water's wonderful," Kahono spoke from the water, her smile shining brightly. "You should relax a little!"

Noelle grimaced, easing down the rocks towards the cove Kahono found. It was a perfect swimming hole, the seashells, glistening waters, and the ocean spray. However, Noelle still wasn't used to the water without having to conjure her magic.

"Okay, I will. Just give me a moment, all right? I am royalty, after all." She flipped one of her pigtails to the side, huffing before dipping her toes in the water. She shivered and pulled back her foot.

Kahono giggled and then backstroked into the water. Instead of surfacing out of the water completely, she peeked up only to her chin, still smiling. "Well, I'm a priestess, so technically I'm in the same boat as you."

Noelle blinked, and she took a deep breath. "Good point, well, here I come!" she said, and then she plugged her nose before jumping into the water from the rocks.

She plunged in the glistening waters, the depths all around her. It was freezing, and she instinctively reached out her hand; before she could panic, Kahono swam up to her, easing her up to the surface with firm yet gentle hands.

"See, I knew you could do it," Kahono said brightly.

"Oh wow, thanks," Noelle spoke, taking deep breaths she didn't know she needed. She spread her arms out and treaded the water, enjoying the warm sun on her shoulders and the bright sparkle in Kahono's eyes.

"You know, I could get used to this, just being in water without using my magic."

Kahono nodded. "Hey, when I'm right, I'm right."

She then laughed, and Noelle couldn't help but join her; they threaded their hands together, enjoying this moment they had all to themselves.


End file.
